Lose my way
by Tipitina
Summary: [one-shot] Que se passe-t-il lorsqu'on est aussi perdu dans sa tête que physiquement?


_Lose my way_  
Genre: kawaii, gentil, yaoi enfin ça c'était cde qui était prevu maintenant : Angst, angst, kawaii aussi peut-être.

Pairing : YuuWolf (…¬¬… Yuuri me fait vous verrez pourquoi)

Rating : je vais tricher un peu ce sera pas vraiement du G disons plutôt du PG, je pense.  
Mot à inclure : Bougie, pluie, cheval (en gras)

Disclaimers: Pas à moi.

Notes : Résultat de la machine infernal piqué à Camille-Miko. Petit cadeau à elle et à tout WSAC.  
Musique d'inspi : _May it be _d'Enya. Bon dieu les musiques de cette femme sont trop triste dire que je voulais faire un truc joyeux. Attention Happy End quand même.

I will write a fanfic or drabble with the pairing  
**Yuuri/Wolfram  
**rated  
**G**  
and include the following things:  
**candle, rain, horse**

Yuuri était fatigué, harassé par toute cette route. Son dos lui faisait mal et il avait envie de tout arrêter, de se poser là et de ne plus bouger. C'était tellement dur en ce moment. Il venait d'échapper à la guerre mais la bataille avait longue et dure. Il avait perdu des personnes importantes pour accéder à la victoire et les adversaires s'en trouvaient diminués en nombre et en puissance.

Mais comment étaient-ils arrivés là ? Séparés du reste du groupe, seuls et perdus dans cette plaine déserte et sombre. Son **cheval** était exténué et suivait avec peine l'étalon blanc devant lui. C'était difficile d'avancer, tellement difficile. Pourquoi ne pas s'arrêter et oublier son devoir, sa vie.

Il les avait tous vu mourir, parce que cette fois le Roi Originel et lui n'avaient plus fait qu'un pour se battre, parce qu'il était resté « conscient ». Plus de guerres, plus de morts, il n'en voulait plus.

Et comme si le ciel lui avait aussi été voué, la **pluie** tomba soudainement abondamment pour masquer ses larmes au milieu de l'eau qui coulait le long de son visage pâle. Il se demandait même si le froid et de la brise suffiraient à le glacer pour qu'il s'endorme plus facilement, pour qu'il n'entende plus les cris du champ de bataille, des mourants et des vainqueurs. Comment pouvait-on être victorieux au milieu des cadavres et du sang ? Il y avait eu une centaine de victimes au total mais il avait l'impression d'en avoir vu tomber des milliers autour de lui.

"- Yuuri. Regarde là-bas !"

Les yeux dans le vague, Yuuri leva la tête et regarda le visage doux pour la première fois depuis ce qui lui semblait une éternité. Le regard vert ne l'agressait pas, l'observant juste avec souci.

Doucement, il sentit qu'on lui ôtait les rênes des mains. Il s'aperçut qu'on le menait vers l'abri quand il ne sentit plus l'eau tombait sur lui. Il descendit de sa monture comme un automate et le regarda prendre soin des bêtes. Comment faisait-il ? Comment pouvait-il être si fort alors que lui s'apprêtait à s'écrouler comme les pièces d'un château de cartes sur lequel on venait de souffler.

"- Wolfram…"

Ce n'était presque qu'un murmure dans l'air mais le blond se retourna vers lui et se rapprocha doucement. Il avait tellement raison lorsqu'il le traitait de faible que Yuuri en eut presque de nouveau les larmes aux yeux. Le jeune noble posa sa main sur son front et fixa son regard dans le sien.

« -Viens. Il ne faut pas rester là. »

Wolfram lui prit la main et il se laissa guider comme une poupée dans la petite maison de bois. Il n'y avait rien ou presque. Les braises dans la cheminée devaient être encore chaudes, le lit avait été fait, trônant près de la cheminée. Peut-être qu'au petit matin, les habitants de cette maison s'attendaient à rentrer et à souper tranquillement et la violence d'une bataille avait croisé leur chemin.

Il trembla. Tout était de sa faute. Wolfram ôta la veste mouillée de son uniforme et fit de même pour Yuuri, les pendant à la porte. Un peu de Maryoku suffit pour que le feu reprenne et n'éclaire un peu plus cette pièce à vivre.

Mais Yuuri ne bougeait pas. Il n'en avait pas la force. Alors Wolfram s'occupa de tout, allumant les vieilles **bougies** de la maison, fit chauffer le poêle.

Wolfram revient vers Yuuri et fixa ses prunelles émeraude dans ses yeux.

« - Regarde-moi Yuuri. Yuuri ? Regarde-moi. »

Le jeune garçon lui obéit et ses tremblements cessèrent.

« - Change-toi, il y a des vêtements secs sur le lit. S'il te plaît, fais au moins ça. »

Yuuri acquiesça sans vraiment s'en rendre compte et obtempéra. Wolfram fit chauffer du lait et se changea à son tour. Il versa son lait chaud dans deux bols de bois et en tendit un à Yuuri qui le but sans protester. Il s'assit à coté du brun et dégusta la sienne sans un mot.

Yuuri n'aimait pas ça. Ce liquide lui prenait tout le froid qu'il avait accumulé. Il ne voulait pas, il voulait avoir froid comme tous les gens qu'il avait abandonné là-bas à la pluie, à la terre. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de boire. Wolfram vint reprendre le bol vide et les posa sur la table avant de revenir sur le lit.

Le long silence perdura, laissant Wolfram regarder le corps las de son roi qui essayait malgré tout de rester droit. Yuuri se retenait encore de pleurer. L'absence de mots lui pesait, il le faisait souffrir parce que les cris revenaient le hanter et qu'il ne supportait pas de les entendre résonner dans son crâne sans discontinuer.

Il se retourna et regarda Wolfram avec des yeux humides. Wolfram ne détourna pas le regard parce qu'il comprenait. Il ne dit rien, parce qu'il savait ce que ça faisait. Wolfram lui tendit les bras et Yuuri s'y précipita. Il s'accrocha à lui comme jamais il ne l'avait fait avec personne. Il pleura dans son giron, cria aussi. Wolfram ne le repoussa pas, n'en resserra que plus ses bras autour de lui.

La caresse dans ses cheveux lui fit du bien, la respiration calme l'apaisa, et les battements du cœur de Wolfram à son oreille le bercèrent.

«  
- Pleure Yuuri. C'est normal.  
- C'est… C'est affreux… C'est … C'est ma faute… Je voulais pas que… que des gens… qu'ils meurent.  
-Chut Yuuri. C'est la guerre. Ces gens sont en paix maintenant parce qu'ils ont fait ce qu'il croyait juste, parce qu'ils se sont battus pour la même chose, pour leur famille, leur avenir et la paix. Parce que c'était nécessaire au nouveau monde.  
- Je ne veux pas… pas qu'ils meurent…  
- Tu construiras ce monde pour eux, Yuuri.  
- Ne me laisse pas ! Meure pas Wolfram…Me laisse pas, s'il te plaît… sanglota encore Yuuri.  
- Chuuut… fit doucement la voix du jeune mazoku à son oreille, je reste là, Yuuri. Je serais toujours là.  
- Me laisse pas…Me laisse pas ! Meurs pas.  
- Je te le promets.  
»

Wolfram souleva le visage de Yuuri vers lui et lui sourit doucement. Il lui baisa le front et le regarda avec tendresse.

« - Dors Yuuri. Je serais toujours là. »

Rassuré, un poids oppressant sur sa poitrine disparu, Yuuri se resserra encore contre lui. Les voix s'étaient évaporées avec les bras de Wolfram comme les images et le froid qui l'avaient envahis. Alors naturellement, Yuuri ferma les yeux.

«  
- Merci d'être là pour moi…  
- On n'abandonne pas les gens qu'on aime, sourit Wolfram en s'allongeant avec Yuuri contre lui.  
- Moi non plus je ne t'abandonnerai jamais… murmura-t-il en s'endormant. »

Avec un petit sourire, Wolfram ferma les yeux à son tour. Demain, ils retrouveraient leur chemin avec le soleil du matin. Les horreurs de cette journée resteraient dans leur mémoire comme le souvenir d'un avenir plus beau et plus paisible que jamais.

Owari.  
Le 6 juin 2005.


End file.
